


hayatta kalma

by XianMei55



Category: Dead Island
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianMei55/pseuds/XianMei55





	hayatta kalma


      Bu benim ilk hayran kurgum, bir sonraki bölümde hikaye başlayacak.
    Hikaye, Dead Island video oyununa dayanıyor ve destandaki tüm karakterlerle oyunu az çok kanonik olarak takip edecek.
    Daha çok ilk bölümde, hayatta kalanların sayıları giderek artan zombi dalgalarında hayatta kalmaya çalışacakları sahilde geçecek.
    
    Ben adında dört klasik kahramana ek olarak yeni bir karakter de olacak. O da diğerleri kadar bağışıktır.
    
    (Spoiler istemiyorsanız okumaz).
    
    Bir sonrakine kadar!
    


End file.
